


define:Friendship

by chrysa (Kyuu)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Friendship, Kink Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/chrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver learns what it means to have friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	define:Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> For pokanon's kink meme. Based off the prompt: "Hibiki and Kotone set out to prove to Silver that they're friends. Anon only asks that you make it ADORABLE."

"Stop following me!"

Hibiki and Kotone stared at him and then looked at each other.

"All of your Pokemon are knocked out," Kotone pointed out.

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Silver snapped.

"The nearest Pokemon center is through the forest. We just want to make sure you get there okay," Hibiki chimed in.

"I'm fine. I don't need you to to babysit me."

"You have to walk through the tall grass to get there. What'll you do if you get attacked by a wild Pokemon?" Kotone asked.

"I have some revives," Hibiki added helpfully, and took off his backpack to get some out.

Silver glared. "Will you leave me alone if I use them?"

"No," they both replied at the same time.

"But," Hibiki continued, "It's bad to leave your Pokemon knocked out." He handed Silver a revive.

Silver huffed, but he took it anyway and used it on his Golbat.

"Besides," Kotone said, "If you don't treat your Pokemon nicely, they won't ever evolve." She took a rare candy out of her bag, fed it to the Golbat, and pat it on the head. The Golbat made a happy noise.

"Being nice is overrated. How will they get stronger if you pamper them?"

"If your Pokemon are weak, you should take them to the Daycare," Hibiki suggested. "I'm sure my grandma and grandpa would be happy to help you raise them. Maybe I can even get you a discount."

"My Pokemon are _not_ weak!" Silver yelled. "They're just... not strong enough right now." Silver returned Golbat to its Pokeball, and started walking again. "And I don't need your help _or_ the Daycare. And you can stop following me now."

Hibiki and Kotone looked at each other again, before running after him again. Silver refused to say another word to them, but they walked five or so steps behind him, chatting loudly for the rest of the trip.

"We're here!" Kotone announced happily when they arrived at the Pokemon Center. Silver turned around and rolled his eyes at her - as if he hadn't seen it as well.

"You can go now," he said dismissively when he headed inside.

Both Kotone and Hibiki were still waiting for him when he came out.

"What are you doing here?! Go. _Away._ "

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Hibiki said.

"I'm fine. My Pokemon are fine. I'm not _that_ incompetent y'know. Now go. _Away._ "

Hibiki and Kotone looked at each other again and shrugged. Hibiki grabbed Kotone's hand, and they both started heading for the town's northern exit. They'd walked about five steps away when they heard Silver.

"Th-thanks," he mumbled. The two of them turned back to look at him. "Thanks for your help," he yelled louder. "But don't think this means we're friends or anything," he tacked on.

Hibiki and Kotone smiled at each other and then at him.

"Actually, that's exactly what it means."

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2010.05.20


End file.
